Superman
by Nukelele
Summary: Teddy wonders about his father and decided to question Harry about him. Warning: You will smile so hard your cheeks will hurt :  -Julie


Harry was sitting alone in his office. The soft trod of footsteps outside his door let him know that his only daughter Lily was toddling by it. A year old and walking around like someone much older, she had superb balance and Harry hoped and wished that his daughter would become as great of a Quidditch player as him and his wife.

The soft call of "Lily, get back here!" from Ginny was muffled by the door and shuffling, quick footsteps passed by it. He smiled. This was the family he had always wanted as a child. He had it all. Then there was a soft knock on the door and a mop of untidy turquoise hair poked through the door. The head looked up to reveal the green eyes and almost pixie like face of Teddy Lupin, smiling half heartedly at his godfather "Dad, can I talk to you for a second?"

Teddy always called Harry "Dad". Ginny was "Mum" and his real parents were "Mummy" and "Daddy". It was always like this, he just picked it up. "Yeah sure Teddy, sit down" Harry said happily and motioned to a soft couch in the corner of the room as he closed his laptop with the other hand.

Teddy went and sat down on the sofa with a plunk and Harry came over and joined him "How come you use a muggle computer for your work?" Teddy asked Harry curiously as he had seen Ginny use her WizScreen many times for work but never a muggle computer.

"Because I find it easier to work, not to mention Ginny has been trying to teach me how to use that WizScreen thing for years and I just can't get the hang of it" Harry said with a soft chuckle.

Teddy mustered up a small laugh too but he still looked a little bothered. Harry got a little more serious for a second and then asked "So what did you want to talk about Teddy?" and then it hit him.

Teddy wanted to talk about the birds and the bees. Harry gave a nervous gulp and tried to calm himself down in his mind. _Yes Teddy, your feelings about breasts are completely and utterly normal. I understand that sometimes you just want to touch them. In fact, I've touched Ginny's LOADS of times! Wait... I probably shouldn't tell him that_. "What was my daddy like?" Teddy asked curiously and Harry gave a small sigh of relief as he really didn't want to have the talk about the birds and the bees today "I mean, I'm going to Hogwarts in two months and I want to know more about my background before I go"

Harry gave a small sigh at how much Teddy looked like Remus at that exact moment, eyes wide, hungry for more knowledge and a slightly pensive look on his face. He instantly felt a ping of sadness because of how much he missed Remus who had taught him so much about life and because he knows just how Teddy is feeling, having grown up without his parents also.

"Well, you know he was a werewolf" Harry started off slowly and Teddy nodded and asked "Yes, but was he like the ones in those movies that the girls at my youthgroup watch?"

Teddy grimaced slightly at the thought of those pompous, shirtless "werewolves" that pranced around on screen for two hours as the girls fawned over them. "No, nothing like them, those guys aren't even werewolves! More like poorly concealed animagi to me. Flaunting themselves around muggles, don't they enforce the International Statute of Secrecy in America? Wait, I'm getting off track" Harry started a rant but ended rather quickly as he saw Teddy's slightly off expression and he blushed a bit.

"No Teddy, your father was a real werewolf. He used to have very bad transformations every month and my dad and Sirius and Peter used to help him when he did while he was at Hogwarts. After Hogwarts, and my parents were killed and all that going on however, he managed them on his own and he started taking Wolfsbane Potion sometime I'm not exactly sure of, I think it was during my third year, back when he was a professor. You're very lucky you're not a werewolf Teddy-Bear, your father had a very unpleasant time during his transformations" Harry told Teddy recalling as much as he could and pausing to think a few times.

"I know he was a werewolf, but I want to know what he was like as a person" Teddy said giving a small smile and Harry nodded as he understood how he was feeling, Harry didn't know much about his own father either.

"Well, Teddy, he was a very talented wizard. He was incredibly smart and did very well in school. He was extremely giving, to the point where he almost didn't want to marry your mother, for fear of being too much of a burden" Harry informed Teddy and he took all the information in.

Harry left out the part of Remus wanting to leave Teddy and Tonks because he didn't want to upset Teddy. "Your father taught me many things about life and taught me the patronus charm when I was only in the third year which proved quite handy in... Later events" Harry told him, thinking about that time during the third year where his godfather was almost given the dementor's kiss and when he and Dudley were trapped with two of them back in Little Whinging.

"Was he brave?" Teddy asked, full out smiling now.

Teddy liked to talk about his parents, but only with Harry. He didn't usually tell his friends from the youthgroup about his dad. They wouldn't understand anyway, being muggles, they knew nothing of the two wizarding wars that had cause the wizarding world so much grief not so long ago.

"Yes Teddy he was very brave. He was probably the bravest man I ever" Harry started but was cut off by Teddy interrupting with "You said Snape was the bravest man you ever knew"

"Okay, well they're both two of the bravest men I ever knew" Harry said smiling because that was definitely something Tonks would do, for a clumsy girl, she had an uncanny memory.

Teddy smiled as Harry went on "Yes, he was very brave. He, like your mother, died trying to make a better world for you to live in"

"So he was kind of like superman?" Teddy asked wide eyed as he shifted in his seat, his pyjama pants covered in wands wrinkling under his knees.

Harry smiled and looks down at the eleven year old boy sitting next to him "Yes Teddy, he was kind of like superman. Now, I think it's time for someone to go to bed" Harry said, still smiling as he looked at the clock where the hour hand had just grazed ten.

"But I'm not tired" Teddy complained "Gramma lets me stay up later"

"Do I look like your Gramma to you Teddy?" Harry smiled and asked Teddy who turned a faint red and muttered out a "No"

"Well then, come on, I'll tuck you in" Harry said happily to Teddy and stood up off the couch.

"Dad, I'm getting too old for you to tuck me in" Teddy said, looking as his dad exasperatedly.

"Fine, I'll stay here then" Harry smiled at Teddy because he knew what was coming next and didn't move at all.

"I said I was getting too old, I didn't say I was there yet" Teddy said, grinning widely and turned his hair a jet black so he looked quite like Harry except with a more pointed face and got up and walked out the door of the office.

Harry followed his godson out the door, a big grin plastered across his face as well.

* * *

><p>"And then my dad hauled the man out of the burning building and saved his life! Isn't that cool Teddy?" Harry heard the voice of Teddy's best friend Benji coming through the door of Teddy's room where they were currently playing a game of some muggle boardgame.<p>

Harry stopped to listen at the door and smiled widely at the next words that came out of Teddy's mouth "It is cool! But my dad was superman!"


End file.
